Meu Amigo a Morte
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: Seria possível, apaixonar-se perdidamente pela pessoa cuja a alma você veio buscar?


Meu amigo a Morte 

1x2

Yaoi/Lime/Angst/Deathfic

Dakota do Sul – 23:45 hs.:

A porta do armário foi aberta silenciosamente, no meio da escuridão. Um menino de cabelos claros e grandes olhos verde azulados parou assustado diante do suave rangido emitido. Procurou ouvir alguma indicação de que seu pai o havia ouvido. Permaneceu parado durante alguns segundos; suspirando aliviado quando nada aconteceu. Ouviu apenas o tique-taque do relógio do quarto. Embora seu coração soasse como um tambor selvagem em seu ouvido.

Sabia que deveria estar dormindo, afinal tinha que levantar cedo para ir a escola, mas segundo o livro que pegara escondido na biblioteca, essa noite era a melhor para a invocação, uma vez que não havia lua no céu e Saturno encontrava-se em harmonia com Urano seja lá o que fosse que isso significava... sem contar que tinha até a meia-noite para arrumar tudo da forma como mostravam as ilustrações do livro. E também porque não sabia se teria outra chance tão cedo.

Pegou a pequena sacola, retirando um punhado de sal grosso e desenhando uma estrela de cinco pontas sobre o carpete. Ao redor desta, formou um círculo e espalhou velas de cor negra de diferentes tamanhos. acendendo-as e torcendo para não iniciar um incêndio em seu quarto. Procurou então pelo grosso livro de bruxaria que escondêra embaixo da cama e sentou-se no centro da estrela, procurando pelas palavras de invocação, sussurrando-as de forma baixa; afim de não ser ouvido e torcendo para que não acabasse chamando outra coisa que não fosse quem queria.

_"Oh! Senhor da escuridão, _

_governante do mundo abaixo da terra. _

_Ouçais o meu chamado, eu vos peço _

_Ouçais a mim, e atendei meu pedido. _

_Sangue, fúria, dor, trevas e chamas _

_Regentes dos teus domínios, _

_Que se abram os portais do submundo _

_Vinde chamas do inferno e trazei _

_a mim, seu mais fiel servo." _

No instante que terminou de proferir as palavras, um vento estranho começou a se formar dentro do quarto; mesmo com a janela fechada, derrubando alguns livros e apagando uma a uma as velas. O menino levantou-se assustado, procurando segurar a pequena estante, antes que caísse e finalmente acordasse seu pai. Voltou sua atenção ao centro da estrela, olhando surpreso quando o livro que largara no chão, simplesmente se incendiou. Fez o sinal da cruz, perguntando-se o que havia feito, quando uma voz sinistra ecoou dentro do quarto arrepiando-o por completo.

- Menos um. Não sei quem foi o infeliz que escreveu essa pôrra de livro, mas sem dúvida alguma; se ele já não morreu, levo o desgraçado assim que o encontrar.

O menino ligou o abajur do quarto. Não que houvesse feito alguma diferença realmente; mas sentia-se mais seguro com a fraca luz a iluminar um pouco o ambiente. Entretanto isso não impediu de sua voz de soar amedrontada:

- Você é a morte?

A figura negra agachada junto no círculo, olhou para o menino por trás da escuridão da capa que usava. Durante alguns segundos, a figura, mergulhada na escuridão; ponderou quanto ao que fazer com o menino grudado junto ao pequeno abajur. Como se o mesmo oferecesse algum tipo de proteção. Levou a mão à têmpora esquerda, diante da constatação de que com o passar dos tempos, seus invocadores se tornavam cada vez mais jovens.

O que não minimizava o fato de que ser invocado por nada o irritava, ainda mais quando estava no meio da colheita. As possibilidades quanto à forma de retaliação a passar por sua mente, eram infinitas, e não menos agradáveis, o último humano desocupado que o invocara, ainda tinha alguns fios a menos na cabeça. Voltou o olhar novamente para o menino. Por algum motivo obscuro encontrava-se de bom humor àquela noite. Talvez pela posição das estrelas ou por algum outro motivo divino. Sendo assim, apenas sorriu sarcasticamente, fazendo a expressão de seu rosto ficar ainda mais sinistra, embora o menino não pudesse ver.

- O que você acha?

O menino engoliu em seco, procurando aproximar-se; apesar do receio. Mas suas pernas não lhe obedeciam, tamanho o pavor que sentia. Ainda assim não se daria por vencido. Ele o havia invocado por uma única razão, e não voltaria atrás em seu intento.

- Então você poderia me levar?

- O quê?!!!!!

A morte olhou para o menino, surpreso com o pedido inesperado. Geralmente; seus invocadores pediam que matassem alguém como se ele fosse algum tipo de assassino de aluguel; mas não que os matasse. A morte terminou de desfazer o símbolo de bruxaria no chão. Olhando para as velas e recolheu duas delas, escondendo-as em seu manto, afinal o menino não as usaria mesmo. Poderia ter algum uso para elas no futuro.

- Qual o seu nome garoto?

- Robert Whisley Barton.

A morte fechou os olhos por alguns milésimos de segundos procurando o nome em sua lista. Abriu os olhos, olhando diretamente nos olhos do menino, que ainda tinha muitos anos pela frente. Se havia uma coisa que o irritava muito mais do que ser invocado, era ouvir alguém pedindo que o levasse antes da hora... ainda mais sendo tão jovem e com uma vida inteira pela frente. Sua voz soou rude e fria ao responder ao menino, fazendo o mesmo recuar, acuado; para a cama.

- Você acha que eu sou o quê garoto? O condutor do expresso para o outro lado?

- Mas...

- Sem mas; além do quê, não chegou há sua hora, seu nome não está na minha lista da semana. Nem mesmo pelas próximas sete décadas.

- Você trabalha por semana?

A morte olhou para o menino e riu diante da inocência da pergunta. Sentiu a energia que a risada causava espalhar-se por todo o corpo, como há muito tempo não sentia. Havia milênios que não assumia sua forma humana, mas por algum motivo desejava conversar melhor com o garoto... em uma forma que não fosse tão amedrontadora... não tinha almas importantes para ceifar mesmo... e as que tinha, podiam esperar um pouco. Deixou a escuridão a sua volta dispersar-se lentamente, sob o olhar fascinado e surpreso do menino durante alguns segundos e quando esta se dispersou por completo, caminhou até o garoto, que o olhava fascinado; sentando-se na beira da cama, respondendo de forma irônica.

- Depende; posso trabalhar por hora também, mas me diga, porque quer morrer?

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Algumas horas depois:

A morte olhou para o céu que começava a clarear. Havia negligenciado seus deveres por muito tempo. Tinha que recuperar o tempo perdido, ceifando algumas almas que já haviam permanecido tempo demais nesse mundo. Olhou para o menino sonolento e sorriu, simpatizara com o pequeno e esperava poder conversar com ele novamente em algum outro momento; quando não estivesse tão ocupado. Como se por acaso ele tivesse um dia de folga.

O menino viu a morte levantar-se e esfregou os olhos, observando-o mergulhar novamente na escuridão que se formava a seu redor.

- Bem garoto, eu tenho que ir.

- Já?

- Eu tenho trabalho a fazer, se "_ELE_" descobre que estou de papo pro ar, vou ser repreendido e não nem queria saber o que o chefão faria comigo ou mesmo com você.

- Você não me disse seu nome. Ou você se chama apenas morte?

A morte suspirou pesadamente e aproximou-se, tendo apenas os olhos violetas descobertos da escuridão.

- Pode me chamar de Duo.

Duo afastou-se novamente, desaparecendo por completo e ignorando a pergunta feita pelo menino.

- Duo, nós vamos nos ver novamente?

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Manhã seguinte:

Bob se encontrava disperso na aula, mal prestando atenção ao que acontecia a seu redor. Tudo o quê desejava era retornar para sua cama quentinha. Estava caindo de sono e o motivo era um só. Deu um sorriso, procurando manter os olhos abertos, enquanto sua mente voltava a vagar sobre a madrugada daquele mesmo dia, quando invocara a morte e ela viera a ele. Lembrava-se que ficara um tanto quanto maravilhado, diante da figura que lhe apareceu, tão logo a escuridão que o cercava desapareceu por completo. Nunca imaginou que a morte poderia parecer tão agradável aos olhos. Um jovem que não deveria ter mais do que vinte e oito anos, surgira por detrás das trevas, com longos cabelos castanho acobreados, presos numa perfeita trança.

Olhos de um azul que nunca vira antes, e que segundo a morte eram da cor das ametistas, como se algum dia houvesse visto uma. Conversaram até o amanhecer, e ficara triste quando Duo, o nome pelo qual a morte disse que poderia chamá-lo tivera que partir, sem dizer se voltariam ou não a se ver. Por algum motivo Duo fôra a primeira pessoa, se é que poderia chamá-lo de pessoa, com quem mantivera uma conversa amigável.

O sinal tocou, anunciando o término de mais um dia de aula. Rapidamente recolheu seu material, ignorando o olhar preocupado do professor que notara que seu aluno, mais brilhante e participativo parecia meio aéreo àquela manhã.

Bob caminhou lentamente em direção a saída, dando um pequeno sorriso a seu professor preferido; antes de deixar a sala e seguir para casa, enquanto reformulava seu pensamento anterior. Duo na verdade, era a segunda pessoa adulta com quem conversara e tinha simpatia; o professor que dera aula pela manhã fôra o primeiro. Via nele o pai que não tinha. Não que seu pai já houvesse morrido, mas o mesmo mantinha-se sempre tão ocupado com os negócios desde que sua mãe morrêra que mal se viam ou se falavam. Esse fôra um dos motivos pelo qua pedira a Duo que o levasse; embora seu pedido tenha sido recusado. Achava que se partisse seu pai não precisaria mais preocupar-se com ele, e poderia rever sua mãe que tinha certeza estava no céu.

O som de uma risada o despertou e notou o grupo de garotos na porta da saída. Suspirou alto e segurou fortemente a alça da mochila. Já sabia que eles deveriam estar ali, era sempre a mesma coisa todas as manhãs; por isso sabia exatamente o que estava por vir assim que passasse pelos portões da escola.

- Olha se não é o favorito do professor.

- Ele não respondeu a nenhuma pergunta hoje. O que houve? Perdeu a língua Robert?

Bob ignorou as piadas e continuou seu caminho, sabendo que logo seria seguido. O que não demorou a acontecer. Em segundos teve a mochila arrancada de seus braços e tentou inutilmente pegá-la como sempre fazia. E como todas as vezes foi ao chão ao ser empurrado por um deles. Podia ouvir as piadas sobre ser um nerd e outras coisas nada agradáveis, enquanto se obrigava a não chorar.

Entretanto, dessa vez; uma coisa diferente aconteceu.

Duo não pretendia realmente ir ver o menino, mas não tinha nada para fazer no momento, uma vez que as almas que tinha de entregar, já haviam sido entregues a seus respectivos novos lugares. Ficara triste ao levar duas delas, ainda tão jovens, para o inferno, mas escolhas e companhias erradas sempre levavam para esse caminho. Talvez fosse esse motivo que o havia levado a ir ver o menino. Ao chegar entretanto; viu-o ser atormentado por outros meninos, incapaz de se defender e isso irritou-o profundamente. Era por causa de almas assim que o inferno vivia sempre cheio. Seguiu os garotos por alguns metros, deixando que sua presença fosse finalmente notada; ao estarem próximos a um beco. Um dos garotos viu uma fumaça negra começar a emergir do chão junto ao beco, seguida por labaredas. Tentou alertar os companheiros, que não lhe deram ouvidos, até que uma voz fria e aterrorizante veio de dentro das chamas chamando a atenção de todos.

- Deixem-no em paz, ou levarei suas almas, ahahahahahahahahahah.

- Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Duo começou a rir como um louco, ao ver os meninos correrem gritando, rua abaixo. Fazia tempo que não pregava peças assim nos humanos; mesmo sabendo que não deveria utilizar-se de seus dons para essas coisas. Enquanto se recuperava começou a assumir sua forma humana, pegando a mochila largada no chão e estendendo a mão ao menino que o encarava surpreso demais para perguntar qualquer coisa.

Duo olhou para Bob, ajudou-o a limpar a roupa, respondendo à pergunta não formulada, que brilhava nos olhos verde azulados.

- Eu disse que não matava ninguém fora da minha lista, mas não disse que não poderia fazer outras coisas. Além do quê, quatro contra um é um número injusto em minha opinião.

- Obrigado Duo.

- De nada garoto.

Bob sorriu e ajeitou a mochila nas costas novamente, olhando para a morte que caminhava a seu lado. Caminharam lentamente até sua casa, notando durante o percurso o olhar chocado e de pena das pessoas sobre si, enquanto conversavam, imaginando que ele deveria ser louco por falar sozinho, imaginando que os outros não podiam ver seu acompanhante.

Duo observava tudo com atenção enquanto conversava com o menino. Apesar de não se deixar ser visto pelas outras pessoas além de Bob, era divertido encará-las, fazendo o menino rir, estarrecendo ainda mais as pessoas ao redor. Duo parou em frente a casa de Bob e sorriu diante do convite:

- Quer entrar e comer alguma coisa? Meu pai não está e poderíamos conversar sem problemas.

- Não dá, tenho que pegar três almas em Nova York, outras dez em Denver, e algumas na China, isso sem mencionar as outras em outros nove paises.

- Você vai estar ocupado...

- A morte está sempre ocupada. É claro que eu poderia deixar alguns servos fazerem isso, mas é meu trabalho afinal.

- Eu sei...

Duo ficou um tanto quanto desconcertado com o olhar triste do menino. Não poderia ficar mais tempo. Geralmente tinha apenas alguns milésimos de segundo de descanso entre cada viagem, raramente segundos ou minutos, tudo bem que ele podia controlar o tempo e não precisava necessariamente estar presente na hora de colher as almas, mas gostava de seu trabalho na maior parte do tempo. E como dissera, antes era sua função. A morte agachou-se na frente do menino, tocando o rosto jovem e fazendo-o olhar dentro de seus olhos.

Bob sentiu um ligeiro arrepio diante do toque, mas sabia que Duo não lhe faria mal. Ele queria que a morte pudesse ficar, mas entendia que não era possível.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte. Eu tenho que ir agora, mas podemos nos ver logo mais à noite o que acha?

- Verdade?!!!!

- Claro, eu nunca minto. Mas não no mesmo horário, senão você vai virar um zumbi. O que acha de por volta das oito? Nós conversamos alguns minutos e depois eu vou.

- Vai ser ótimo Duo.

- Então nos vemos mais tarde Bob.

Bob jogou-se contra Duo feliz por saber que o veria logo mais. Duo ficou surpreso diante do abraço e retribuiu o gesto, afagando os fios dourados antes de desaparecer. Sabia que não deveria estar fazendo isso, mantendo contato com um humano, mas como tinha assuntos na cidade em alguns meses, achava que não custava nada continuar a visitar o garoto antes que seu assunto se findasse.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Algumas semanas depois:

Heero franziu o rosto diante da ligeira dor de cabeça que o atormentava desde a manhã. Estava corrigindo alguns trabalhos da quinta série, enquanto os alunos da sétima série se mantinham atentos ao teste surpresa que dêra no inicio da aula. Olhou novamente para o trabalho que tinha em mãos e deu um meio sorriso. Era o melhor das duas classes como sempre, não esperava que fosse diferente dessa vez.

Lecionar era uma paixão antiga e por diversas vezes no inicio pensara em desistir, diante das dificuldades, mas era por alunos como Robert Barton que continuava em sua profissão. O menino era inteligente, apesar de tímido e introvertido, raramente o havia visto conversar com alguém na escola ou com outro professor que não fosse ele. Sabia que o menino tinha problemas em casa; com o pai sempre ausente e a falta da mãe. Tentara algumas vezes falar com o pai de Bob, mas era quase que impossível encontrá-lo, e o mesmo sempre mandava uma secretária ou a governanta.

Entretanto nas últimas semanas o menino vinha apresentando sinais de mudança. Não sabia o que andava acontecendo, mas Bob estava diferente e isso era perfeitamente visível aos olhos de qualquer um que o conhecesse bem, ou se dignificasse a parar um segundo para observá-lo. O garoto parecia mais sorridente e falante do que o de costume, e na última semana, pela primeira vez tivera que lhe chamar a atenção na sala, por estar conversando em meio à aula atrapalhando os outros alunos. Não sabia os motivos para tamanha mudança, mas sentia que elas eram benéficas ao menino, e esperava sinceramente que estas envolvessem o pai ausente.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Dois meses depois:

Duo levou a mão ao peito, fechando os olhos diante da angústia que vinha sentindo a alguns dias. Estava sentado na janela, aguardando Bob terminar o trabalho de escola. Tinha dado uma volta pela casa e xeretado nos quartos. Havia descoberto coisas interessantes durante os poucos minutos em que perambulou pelos cômodos. Uma delas era que o pai do garoto tinha um amante e que este parecia exigir uma posição quanto ao relacionamento deles. Ele mal podia esperar para saber o que o sempre tão calado humano faria, pois tinha certeza de que o mesmo gostava do tal chamado Quatre, e se fosse a pessoa que imaginava ele era um anjo de pessoa e tinha certeza absoluta para onde o mesmo iria quando chegasse à hora.

Bob terminou o trabalho passado pelo senhor Yuy e voltou sua atenção para Duo. A morte o havia ajudado no inicio do trabalho, mas deixara bem claro que ele mesmo deveria terminá-lo. Ficava feliz em sua companhia. Duo geralmente o ajudava nas tarefas mais difíceis, fazendo-as parecer mais fáceis do que costumavam ser a algumas semanas atrás. Nunca imaginou que a morte fosse tão inteligente. Ficava imaginando se ela já havia tido uma vida, estudado, ido a escola entre outras coisas. Há dias que vinha pensando nisso, e estava curioso para saber.

Duo voltou o olhar para o menino, ignorando a melancolia que sentia, ao ouví-lo chamar. De uns dias pra cá vinha sentindo-se melancólico e desatencioso. Tudo por contar de seus pensamentos. Havia tantas coisas que ele queria poder viver e sentir, mas que lhe eram negadas por conta de seu trabalho e posição.

- Duo...

- Fala.

- Você já... quero dizer.

Duo olhou para o menino vendo em seus olhos, o que este tinha dificuldades em perguntar. Sorriu marotamente diante da constatação. Pelo pouco que havia convivido com Bob sabia exatamente o que este queria perguntar e estranhava que houvesse demorado tanto. Nunca conhecêra alguém tão curioso quanto o garoto, a não ser ele mesmo, é claro.

- Você quer saber se eu já fui humano? Se já levei uma vida como você e os outros?

Bobo balançou a cabeça, notando o olhar maroto e sorridente de Duo, tornar-se vazio e triste por alguns segundos antes de responder.

- Não; eu sempre fui e sempre serei a morte. É apenas para isso que eu existo. Para levar as almas para o outro lado. Nunca fui um ser humano como você, ou seu pai. Estou mais para um anjo. Os caídos é claro... sem asas brancas ou aureolas.

- Você é feliz assim?

Duo olhou surpreso para o menino ao notar o quão perceptivo este era. Sorriu e acomodou-se na cama, batendo no colchão junto a ele. Bob subiu e aninhou-se nos braços da morte, que passava as mãos sobre os fios dourados de seu cabelo, enquanto olhava para a noite lá fora.

- Eu gosto do que faço sabe?, Posso fazer meu próprio horário e posso delegar funções a alguns subordinados. Não é um trabalho monótono. Eu posso visitar lugares diferentes a cada instante, mas é um pouco solitário às vezes. Há momentos em que gostaria de ter alguém para partilhar minha vida. Sabe aquela sensação de você chegar cansado da escola e querer apenas alguém para abraçá-lo e sentir que todo o cansaço foi retirado de você, e que está seguro ali?, naquele círculo mágico, formado apenas por um par de braços ao redor do seu corpo?

Bob balançou a cabeça em afirmação. Sabia o que era estar sozinho. Querer um abraço carinhoso do pai após uma conquista ou derrota e encontrar apenas o vazio. Embora entendesse que o que Duo desejava era um pouco diferente. Ainda assim era o mesmo sentimento.

- Eu sei.

- É... mas você tem muito mais chances de encontrar isso do que eu.

- Nunca se interessou por alguém?

Duo olhou para a noite lá fora, balançando a cabeça tristemente antes de conseguir responder. Não sabia o porquê de voltar a sentir-se assim depois de tanto tempo. Pensava que já havia superado essa carência, mas via agora que estava enganado.

- Não da forma como eu quero.

- E como é?

- Você é muito jovem pra saber dessas coisas.

Bob olhou para Duo, aguardando a resposta que sabia que viria. Uma coisa que descobrira na morte era que o amigo não era capaz de ficar calado durante muito tempo, ainda mais quando tinha alguém para ouví-lo.

Duo mordeu os lábios, procurando controlar a língua. Não podia ficar falando dessas coisas para um menino de dez anos. Era quase como perversão. Mas quem o ouviria? Nesses meses o menino era o mais próximo que tivera de um amigo e confidente. Conversavam sobre tudo, ou quase; e ele sabia tudo sobre o menino, e poderia dizer que Bob sabia quase tudo sobre ele.

- Ok... Eu queria alguém para encostar minha cabeça e sentir-me protegido e amado. Queria sentir aquele arrepio gostoso percorrer minha coluna, apenas diante de um olhar. Aquela sensação arrebatadora de que se não for tocado ou beijado, você seria capaz de morrer e quando o mesmo acontece, você se sente derreter completamente. Sentindo-se mais vivo do que nunca. Você vai descobrir tudo isso quando encontrar sua metade da laranja.

- Metade da laranja?

- É a parte que falta da sua alma. Todos sem exceção tem a sua, embora eu nunca tenha encontrado a minha. Eu até perguntei a "_Ele_" certa vez.

- "_Ele_"?

Duo apontou o dedo para cima, sorrindo e falando baixo como se partilhasse um segredo. Afinal não convinha ficar fofocando sobre o todo poderoso à toa. Não queria ser castigado por chamar ou mesmo pronunciar o nome dele em vão.

- É... o todo poderoso. Aquele que criou tudo.

- Ah!!! E o que ele disse?

- Que eu o encontraria quando fosse a hora. E olha que isso tem alguns séculos.

Bob acariciou o rosto de Duo, olhando para a noite estrelada. Sentia que era verdade, mesmo parecendo estranho. Tomou a mão da morte entre as suas, antes de falar com convicção.

- Se ele disse, então é verdade. Acredito que você ainda vá encontrar sua metade Duo.

Duo beijou a cabeça de Bob, abraçando-o fortemente, afugentando as lágrimas diante do consolo que sentia nas palavras do menino e sentindo pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo que poderia voltar a acreditar nelas. Olhou para o céu suspirando; dizendo em seu coração o que sabia que viria a acontecer.

_"Um dia, eu encontrarei" _

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Duas semanas depois:

Bob saiu correndo da sala, descendo as escadas até o térreo apressadamente. Sabia que estava atrasado meia hora, mas não teve como evitar, pois era seu dia de arrumar a sala depois da aula, e esquecera completamente de avisar Duo de que iria demorar. O amigo o acompanhava todos os dias depois da escola até sua casa, dizendo que ele precisava de proteção, embora os meninos que costumavam atormentá-lo na saída, nunca mais tivessem voltado a incomodá-lo depois daquele dia quando a morte os afugentara. Ainda assim Duo sempre o esperava no portão da escola, deixando-o em casa, partindo e voltando a noite às vezes, isso quando não tinha muitas almas a levar para o céu ou para o inferno.

Ele deixou o prédio vendo um Duo emburrado, encostado na estátua no meio do pátio. Os braços cruzados contra o peito, ignorando os olhares das meninas da sétima serie que pareciam querer chamar-lhe a atenção. O amigo vinha assumindo sua forma humana, mais vezes na frente de outras pessoas; uma vez que já havia chegado aos ouvidos de seu pai que ele andava falando e rindo sozinho. Como um doido.

Duo viu o menino correndo em sua direção. Caminhou até ele antes que resolvesse usar sua foice em alguns pescoços femininos antes da hora. Se havia uma coisa de que não gostava era de ser deixado esperando.

- Está atrasado.

- Desculpe Duo, esqueci de avisar que era meu dia de limpar a classe.

- Podia...

- Bob, você ainda não foi?.

Duo parou de falar ao ouvir a voz anasalada soar atrás de si. Alguma coisa dentro dele pareceu se agitar e teve dificuldades em se virar e encarar o dono daquela voz.

Heero estava retornando a escola para pegar alguns documentos que deixara na sala dos professores. Já estava em casa quando lembrou-se de que esquecera alguns papeis que precisava analisa-los no final de semana. Vestira-se novamente retornando a escola antes que a mesma fechasse. Ficou surpreso por encontrar seu aluno ainda ali. Não costumava dar aula para a classe de Bob às sextas, mas pelo horário imaginava que o menino já devesse estar em casa, uma vez que morava perto.

Estava entrando na escola quando viu Bob parar e falar com alguém que estava de costas para ele. O comprimento do cabelo o fazia deduzir ser uma mulher, mas dadas às formas, os músculos do braço, e a maneira como as meninas da sétima série encaravam deslumbradas a figura de costas para si, imaginou ser um homem.

Bob acenou para seu professor, notando enfim que a respiração de Duo havia se alterado e olhou para seu professor, que parara atrás deles.

- Eu estava arrumando a classe, senhor Yuy.

Duo finalmente decidiu virar-se; encontrando orbes de um azul intenso que o fizeram tremer dos pés a cabeça. Seu coração começou a bater alucinadamente, como nunca fizera antes. Inconscientemente levou sua mão ao peito, sentindo-se perdido diante do olhar que o analisava.

Heero não estava preparado para encontrar olhos de uma cor tão bela e exótica. Na verdade; o jovem a sua frente era o retrato perfeito da androgenia e a figura mais bela que já vira.

Duo procurou se recompor, sorrindo maliciosamente para Bob, antes de pronunciar-se:

- Não vai me apresentar Bob?

Bob sorriu suavemente, diante do olhar de Duo, que parecia querer desvendar seu professor, e isso; por algum motivo, o fez corar.

- Professor Yuy, este é meu amigo Duo. Duo, este é Heero Yuy, meu professor.

Duo franziu o rosto diante do nome, mas procurou disfarçar. Então esse era o famoso professor Yuy de quem tanto ouvira falar nos últimos meses. Sabia que ele era o professor preferido de Bob, e sabia que o mesmo tinha um carinho especial pelo menino.

Heero estendeu a mão em cumprimento. Quando suas mãos se tocaram, sentiu-se momentaneamente tonto e aquecido pelo toque. O que não foi muito diferente do que Duo sentiu ao ter sua mão envolvida pela do humano. Duo ergueu os olhos para o céu, murmurando mentalmente um agradecimento. Havia finalmente encontrado sua metade da laranja e sua mente gritava histericamente: "E que laranja!"

- Prazer me conhecê-lo Heero.

- Digo o mesmo Duo. Nome curto o seu.

- Não costumo dizer meu sobrenome, mas se faz questão é Duo Maxwell; ao seu dispor.

Duo suavemente deslizou o dedo pela palma da mão de Heero, fazendo-o corar diante do que o gesto em si significava. Duo mordeu traquinamente o lábio inferior, fazendo o ar mais inocente possível, antes de puxar delicadamente sua mão. Uma vez que o outro parecia não ter a menor intenção de soltá-lo.

Heero sentiu-se atordoado pelo olhar inocente, não muito condizente com o toque sugestivo na palma de sua mão. Ficou ainda mais aturdido ao notar que mantivera a mão macia, segura na sua como se não quisesse soltá-la nunca mais.

- Vamos Bob, eu ainda tenho que trabalhar.

- Claro Duo. Adeus professor.

- Adeus Bob.

- Até logo Heero.

Duo sorriu e segurou a mão de Bob, procurando dar mais balanço a seu quadril ao caminhar e tendo o prazer de ver o olhar de Heero escurecer diante do movimento. Sorriu acenando um adeus para o humano que imperceptivelmente puxou a sacola que carregava para a frente do corpo, fazendo Duo rir bem alto. Bob olhou para trás, vendo que seu professor, ainda os observava. Na verdade observava mais a morte, que ria como um louco por algum motivo desconhecido, mas que ainda assim o fazia sentir-se feliz pelo amigo.

Duo despediu-se de Bob, prometendo retornar a noite. Sua mente encontrava-se presa ao belo humano que encontrara. Precisava desesperadamente descobrir mais sobre o japonês que lhe tirara o ar apenas com um olhar.

Bob sorriu, vendo a morte desaparecer no meio do seu quarto, fazendo sua mente voltar-se para a cena na escola, imaginando o que havia acontecido a Duo para que o mesmo ficasse tão contente. Um pensamento cruzou sua mente e decidiu por descobrir a resposta mais tarde quando seu amigo retornasse. Jogou a mochila no chão, ouvindo seu nome, pouco antes da porta se abrir fazendo-o abrir um sorriso.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Algumas horas mais tarde:

- Então seu pai chegou mais cedo hoje e vocês saíram juntos pela cidade.

- Sim... foi muito divertido. Papai disse que vai se dedicar mais tempo, para ficarmos juntos como hoje. Disse que andava muito ocupado e pediu desculpas, por estar sempre tão ausente.

Duo sorriu feliz por Quatre ter dado uma mãozinha. Havia ido procurar o loiro, curioso em saber se este era realmente o caso do pai de Bob e ficara hiper-feliz em saber que eles estavam juntos já há alguns meses, embora Trowa ainda não tivesse coragem de assumir a relação. O que em sua opinião era uma bobagem, uma vez que sabia que Bob ficaria muito feliz em conhecer Quatre e tê-lo como um segundo pai. Afinal era impossível resistir à simpatia e simplicidade do loiro.

Havia dado um toque ao loiro dizendo que a melhor maneira de fazer com que Trowa, admitisse logo a relação era melhorando a relação do moreno com o filho. Sabia que o árabe tinha um jeito todo especial de convencer a qualquer um; ainda mais quando o mesmo tinha o que lucrar. Em uma das muitas conversas que tivera com Bob nos últimos tempos, havia dado umas dicas quanto ao fato de que seria uma boa o pai do menino voltar a se relacionar com alguém, afinal já faziam quase oito anos que a mãe de Bob estava lá no céu.

O menino havia concordado e havia dito que desconfiava que seu pai já conhecia e estava se envolvendo com alguém. Pois sem querer havia ouvido o mesmo conversar ao telefone com uma pessoa que não conhecia, mas que o fizera sorrir da mesma forma que sua mãe fazia quando era viva. Duo ficou feliz em saber disso e havia traquinamente prometido descobrir quem era a pessoa que deixara o menino curioso.

A mente de Duo se perdeu retornando ao professor de Bob. Os pensamentos que vinha tendo desde o encontro estavam-no deixando desatento. Para não dizer louco. Estava com uma vontade louca de ir visitar o humano e pedir para que este lhe desse um trato, ou vice-versa. Mas não podia simplesmente aparecer do nada, sem saber realmente o efeito que causara no outro. Afinal ficar excitado não significava muita coisa na sua opinião. Precisava haver interesse real, e não apenas carnal. Não que se importasse, uma vez que tinha certeza de que Heero era dele.

- Bob... seu professor tem namorada ou namorado?

- O senhor Yuy?!!!

- O próprio. Duo olhou esperançoso para o menino, aguardando ansiosamente pela resposta.

Bob não esperava por essa pergunta, e nem sabia como respondê-la. Era verdade que sabia que o professor Yuy não era casado, mas não sabia se o mesmo tinha algum relacionamento com alguém.

- Você tá interessado no senhor Yuy?!!!!

- Talvez.

Bob olhou para a morte, indeciso quanto a perguntar uma coisa. Ainda mais depois daquilo; mas sabia que não conseguiria sossegar enquanto não perguntasse. Suspirou, tomando coragem e perguntando de uma única vez:

- Você é gay? recebeu uma risada cristalina em resposta.

Duo não pretendia rir, mas a cara do menino era por demais engraçada para conseguir se conter. Não tinha o habito de ter papas na língua e sabia que não começaria agora, por isso não se conteve em responder de forma maliciosa... chocando o garoto ainda mais.

- Gay não mocinho... Bissexual... afinal gosto de aproveitar bem todos as coisas boas da vida. Mesmo que seja o oposto dela. E seu professor, como dizem; é um pedaço de mau caminho.

Bob ficou chocado. Nem tanto por saber que a morte era gay, mas pela forma como Duo dissera, fazendo-o corar. Duo riu ainda mais diante do choque na voz e no rosto do garoto, deixando o corpo cair na cama, antes de conseguir acalmar-se.

- Desculpe Bob, mas eu não resisti. Sim... eu estou interessado no seu professor... eu... acho que pode ser ele.

- Ele?

- A metade da minha laranja.

- Ah!!!!.

Bob sorriu diante do rubor que cobriu o rosto da morte. Aproximou-se do corpo do amigo, deitando a cabeça ao lado dele e sorrindo. Conhecia pouco do seu professor, mas estava disposto a ajudar Duo a aproximar-se do senhor Yuy.

- Acho que talvez eu possa ajudá-lo.

Duo sorriu encostando sua cabeça na de Bob, ouvindo o menino falar sobre o japonês. Qualquer informação era bem-vinda. As outras, que mais lhe interessavam, ele mesmo poderia descobrir e tinha certeza de que seria prazerosamente divertido fazê-lo.

0..0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Uma semana depois:

Duo sabia que Bob não tinha vindo à aula hoje, uma vez que Trowa havia finalmente decidido apresentar o menino a Quatre. Havia dado todas as informações quanto ao loiro ao menino, que ficara um pouco surpreso ao saber que seu pai estava apaixonado por outro homem.

Duo havia feito Bob prometer manter a mente aberta e sabia que o menino assim o faria, apesar de imaginar o quanto deveria ser difícil. Mas tinha certeza de que Quatre conquistaria Bob. Duo voltou sua atenção ao que o trouxera ali. Sabia que o professor maravilhoso dava aula neste dia e geralmente saia mais tarde nas sextas-feiras, uma vez que costumava ministrar testes surpresa para a classe da oitava serie.

Claro que havia dado um jeito de estar sempre presente, aparecendo nos mesmos lugares que o japonês frequentava. No mercado, na feira, no posto de gasolina e até mesmo na igreja local. Havia chegado ao ponto de descaradamente ficar parado na frente da casa do japonês com um filhote de cachorrinho que havia pego emprestado de uma menininha ruiva que morava na mesma rua. Por isso novamente lá estava ele, sendo que agora sentado em cima do carro de Heero, aguardando que o mesmo se decidisse a deixar o prédio e ir para casa. Se tudo desse certo, o japonês não iria sozinho. Viu o japonês se aproximar e não perdeu tempo com preliminares.

- O que acha de me convidar para jantar em sua casa?

Heero olhou para rapaz de cabelos longos que encontrava-se displicentemente sentado sobre o capô de seu carro. Desde o dia em que Bob os apresentara vinha encontrando-o nos mais diferentes lugares e estava começando a achar que estava sendo seguido. Embora não se importasse realmente com o fato, uma vez que se sentia estranhamente atraído pelo rapaz de olhos exóticos e língua maliciosa.

- Não costumo convidar estranhos para ir a minha casa.

- Huummm, mas poderíamos nos conhecer... mais profundamente se me convidasse.

Heero afastou-se diante da dubialidade das palavras de Duo; que sorria inocentemente. Tinha a ligeira impressão de que Duo não tinha nada de inocente e viu-se sorrindo, fazendo os olhos do trançado escurecerem repentinamente.

- Eu... não tenho muito tempo livre e não ficarei muito tempo na cidade, então que tal pularmos a parte de seremos cavaleiros e educados e aceitarmos o fato de que você me atrai e sente o mesmo por mim?

Heero estreitou os olhos, incapaz de retrucar a verdade maliciosa, mas era orgulhoso demais para dar o braço a torcer facilmente. Caminhou até a porta do carro, ignorando o ocupante sobre o capo, antes de falar; deixando que sua voz soasse sarcástica.

- Seu sobrenome deveria ser convencido.

Isso não fez diferença alguma para Duo, que não tinha intenção alguma de voltar atrás em seus planos de ir à casa do japonês e convencê-lo a impressá-lo por sobre alguma superfície plana.

- E o seu gostoso turrão.

Heero corou fortemente ao sentir o toque suave em seu rosto, segundos antes de mãos atrevidas tocarem-no por sobre a blusa. Quando Duo havia descido do capô e se colocado a seu lado? Mal havia piscado e já o tinha tocando-o por sobre a roupa de maneira persuasiva e sugestiva.

- Te vejo às oito e pode deixar que eu levo a bebida.

- Mas...

- Sem mas. Não sou conhecido pela paciência, mas terei prazer em mostrar-lhe minhas qualidades.

Duo roçou os lábios suavemente sobre os de Heero, deixando-o antes que o japonês pudesse assimilar o que acontecêra.

Heero ficou parado tentando imaginar o que havia acontecido. Tinha apenas a sensação de formigamento em seus lábios, sentindo-se estranhamente quente pelo breve contato do que imaginou ser um beijo. Sem que notasse sorriu. Entrou no carro e imaginando o que poderia cozinhar para a beleza exótica que o visitaria logo mais tarde.

0..0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Duo chegou pontualmente às oito da noite. Havia delegado algumas responsabilidades, entretanto não havia muitas almas a serem colhidas àquela noite, apenas a cota normal de sempre o que o deixara tranqüilo. Havia passado rapidamente na casa de Quatre, afim de saber sobre como fôra o almoço. Ficou feliz por saber que Bob o adorara; como se pudesse ser diferente.

Não quis entrar em detalhes, uma vez que não queria chegar atrasado ao encontro com Heero, por isso pediu ao loiro uma avaliação quanto a roupa que escolhera para a ocasião. Uma calça preta justíssima que mal o deixava respirar. Uma bota preta, uma camisa vermelha transparente que revelava suavemente seu corpo, aberta até a altura do peito revelando um cordão de ouro, com um crucifixo. Os cabelos continuavam presos firmemente na trança, mas havia deixado alguns fios soltos junto ao pescoço, e realçara os olhos com lápis preto. Segundo Quatre ele era o retrato do pecado e se Heero não o atacasse até o final da noite, que ele desistisse, pois o japonês certamente não estava tão interessado.

Duo suspirou e tocou a campainha sentindo-se nervoso. Era a primeira vez que se sentia assim, e de certa forma era um nervosismo agradável, uma vez que sabia que não seria dispensado. Não que não pudesse ser persuasivo, caso Heero se negasse a tornar as coisas mais quentes. Mas assim que a porta foi aberta, e olhou nos olhos azul cobalto, soube que não precisaria usar de nenhum artifício.

Heero sentiu seu coração pular ao ouvir a campainha. Respirou fundo e caminhou até a entrada para receber seu visitante, pronto a parabenizá-lo pela pontualidade, mas foi incapaz de vocalizar qualquer palavra diante do que viu a sua frente. Sentiu um ligeiro espasmo de apreciação em seu baixo ventre, e reprimiu um grunhido. Imaginou se estava alucinando, porque sua mente lhe dizia que a personificação da luxúria havia parado em sua porta.

Duo sorriu antes de passar por ele, roçando suavemente o corpo no seu ao entrar e parar, rodando ligeiramente para que o outro o visse por completo.

- Espero estar apresentável.

- Muito.

- Bom.

Heero virou-se para fechar a porta, tentando fazer seu corpo acalmar-se antes de se virar.

Duo rir abertamente, colocando a garrafa de vinho no aparador e aproximando-se de Heero por trás, pressionando seu corpo contra o do professor. Ergueu-se um pouco, alcançando o ouvido do japonês e sussurrando:

- Eu prometo me comportar, mas... acho que... vou querer comer a sobremesa antes...

- Comer?!!!

- Ou deixar que ela me coma.

Heero virou-se olhando nos olhos de Duo, sentindo arrepios por todo o corpo diante do sentido explícito nas palavras dele. As ametistas reluziam de desejo e algo que não conseguiu identificar, pois Duo afastou-se deixando-lhe uma sensação de vazio diante da perda de proximidade do corpo delgado e quente. Heero sorriu, pegando a garrafa de vinho sobre o aparador e estendendo o braço para Duo, que o envolveu como se fosse um felino.

O professor mostrou-lhe a casa, fazendo-o sorrir sensualmente quando pararam no quarto bem arrumado do japonês. A cama era redonda e possuía um tamanho considerável, o que em sua opinião era propícia ao amor e prazer. Duo viu Heero balançar a cabeça suavemente, puxando-o para conhecer as outras dependências da casa. Algo lhe dizia que não era bom permanecerem muito tempo em frente ao aposento. Heero levou seu convidado para a cozinha, ciente de que o lugar que o outro mais havia apreciado fora o quarto.

0..0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Algumas Horas depois:

Eles estavam sentados à mesa, degustando o vinho branco que Duo havia trazido. Estavam a horas conversando sobre os mais diferentes assuntos; com a morte sempre evitando falar de si, voltando sempre o assunto para o japonês a sua frente.

Heero percebeu que Duo não gostava muito de falar sobre si mesmo, sendo sempre evasivo quando o assunto girava em torno dele. Não que isso o incomodasse, mas gostaria de saber mais sobre a preciosidade que tanto o encantava a cada segundo. Por isso não se incomodou em responder a outra pergunta sobre si, quanto ao fato dele sempre ter desejado seguir a carreira de sua progenitora:

- Então você sempre quis ser professor?

- Sim... minha mãe era professora primária, acho que acabei tomando gosto. Então tão logo me formei em pedagogia, procurei uma escola para lecionar, já dei aula em faculdades e para secundaristas, mas prefiro dar aula para o primário quando as mentes ainda estão em desenvolvimento.

- Entendo.

- E você Duo, no que trabalha?

Duo sorriu brincando com sua taça, procurando ignorar uma nova pergunta sobre si. Sabia que Heero sentia que não desejava falar sobre si mesmo, mas eles já haviam falado sobre tantas outras coisas durante o jantar, menos sobre sua vida, embora não pudesse contar-lhe realmente a verdade. Duo sentiu a mão de Heero sobre a sua e suspirou, sabendo que não havia como fugir dessa vez. Afinal; era natural o outro querer saber mais sobre ele. Colocou a taça sobre a mesa, imaginando o que poderia dizer sem mentir ou comprometer-se demais.

- Eu trabalho com serviço funerário. Não é uma coisa muito charmosa, ainda mais para se dizer no primeiro encontro, mas é um trabalho legal na maioria das vezes.

Heero sacudiu a cabeça, notando que seu convidado ficara um tanto quanto desconfortável, embora o acanhamento lhe parecesse incrivelmente atraente. Estava a ponto de perguntar algo, quando uma ligeira fisgada o incomodou, fazendo-o sacudir a cabeça, tentando em vão espantá-la.

Duo percebeu a dor do outro e seus olhos se entristeceram por alguns segundos, antes que se levantasse e fosse até Heero, massageando a nuca do japonês. Que ofegou surpreso ao notar a dor sumir.

- Massagem é uma de suas qualidades?

Duo sorriu tristemente ignorando a brincadeira, continuando a massagem afim de minimizar a dor. Advertindo o japonês:

- Acho que você tem trabalho demais.

- Talvez tenha razão.

Heero sentiu uma estranha tristeza vinda de Duo, mas sabia que o outro tinha de certa forma razão, há anos não tirava férias, sempre dando aulas ou ministrando cursos em algumas faculdades locais. Tomou a mão de Duo beijando suavemente a ponta dos dedos; sentindo a pele do outro arrepiar-se ao toque.

Duo fechou os olhos diante da carícia, sentindo que a qualquer momento sua pele se desprenderia do corpo. Abriu os olhos quando Heero levantou-se da cadeira, circundando-lhe a cintura de maneira possessiva. Olhou para a boca do japonês vendo-o sorrir antes de tomar-lhe os lábios entre os seus. Duo sentiu que o chão escapava de seus pés, quando os lábios de Heero cobriram os seus.

Seu corpo tremeu à medida em que a língua grossa invadia sua boca, fazendo-o agarrar-se aos ombros do japonês, sentindo-o levantar-lhe o corpo e pondo-o por sobre a mesa. Suas mãos se aventuraram por entre as vestes do humano, buscando por mais das sensações que jamais imaginaria sentir um dia. Ofegou, ao sentir as mãos de Heero por dentro de sua blusa, arreliando-lhe um dos mamilos. Passou as pernas ao redor da cintura do japonês, esfregando-se nele de forma desesperada, fazendo Heero apartar o ósculo.

Heero afastou-se aguardando que Duo abrisse os olhos. Sorriu, acariciando a face pálida com carinho, pensando que era loucura o que faziam, uma vez que mal se conheciam, e ainda assim era como se isso não fosse importante no momento. Não para o que estava sentindo pelo rapaz deitado sobre a mesa de jantar.

- Hee...

Duo balbuciou o nome de Heero incerto com o fato do humano ter parado e apenas o observar. Estava a ponto de perguntar o que havia acontecido, quando o ouviu falar, arrancando lágrimas de seus olhos.

- Sei que é loucura, mas... eu acho que estou apaixonado por você. E... eu quero fazer amor com você.

Heero limpou as lagrimas que rolavam pelo rosto de Duo, vendo-o concordar com um menear de cabeça. Em silêncio passou as mãos pelas costas dele, erguendo-o da mesa e caminhando em direção a seu quarto.

Duo encostou sua cabeça no pescoço de Heero, deixando-se ser carregado para o aposento do japonês, sendo depositado cuidadosamente no meio da cama do humano.

A morte estendeu a mão para o japonês, aguardando que o mesmo viesse até ele. Heero aproximou-se da cama e quase com reverência, tocou o rosto macio, arrancando um suspiro extasiado que o fêz sorrir. Seus lábios desceram com fome por sobre o pescoço delgado, gravando cada centímetro e reação em sua mente.

Duo fechou os olhos em deleite, ao sentir o pescoço ser explorado. Seus gemidos acompanharam cada toque e exploração, fazendo-o derreter-se a medida em que as mãos se aventuravam pelas curvas de seu corpo.

Sentou-se na cama procurando descartar as roupas que a muito se tornaram um empecilho entre eles. Cuidadosamente, uma a uma, cada peça encontrou o chão, desnudando a ambos, que se maravilharam diante de tanta beleza e virilidade. Heero estendeu a mão para a trança de Duo, soltando os fios acobreados, fascinado quando os fios deslizaram pelo ombros nus como seda.

- Belíssimo.

Duo abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado ante a intensidade do olhar de Heero sobre ele. Era como se o humano estivesse diante de uma obra de arte, e sabia que não era nenhuma delas. Nunca se achara verdadeiramente belo. Os anjos sim, com suas asas brancas, suas vestes alvas e em sua majestade, eram belíssimos. Ele era a morte, sempre cercado de dor, tristeza, asas negras como a noite. A veste, escura como a escuridão a escondê-lo. E mesmo assim ele o achava belo.

Heero tocou o rosto com adoração, como se temesse macular com suas mãos a beleza a sua frente. Sentia seu peito inflamar, como se chamas o aquecessem por dentro, dando-lhe não apenas aquela sensação de segurança e encontro, mas também amor. Sentimento esse que jamais pensou encontrar. Aproximou-se, deixando que sua mão, alcançasse o pescoço de Duo, trazendo-o para perto de si.

Duo fechou os olhos descansando suas mãos, contra o peito de Heero, enquanto o mesmo envolvia sua cintura e tomava seus lábios com infinita ternura. Ofegou ao sentir-se deitado contra o lençol frio e o peso do outro sobre si.

As mãos de ambos se aventuraram, despertando o prazer em seus corpos, preparando-se para o encontro que suas almas ansiavam.

Duo apartou as pernas deixando que Heero o preparasse para recebê-lo, chorando quando finalmente o outro o possuiu com tamanho amor.

Heero fechou os olhos contendo-se diante do calor que o envolveu ao penetrar o corpo macio sob si. Moveu-se devagar quando um ofêgo o fez abrir os olhos e mergulhar nas ametistas e perdendo nelas, como se encontrasse um recanto tranqüilo após uma exaustiva caminhada. Moveu-se mais uma vez, perdendo o contato com os olhos de Duo que arqueou o corpo para cima, alongando o pescoço e movendo a cabeça para trás.

Duo Podia sentir Heero movendo-se dentro dele, as mãos percorrendo carinhosamente seu corpo e sua alma. Podia senti-lo por todo seu corpo. Suas mãos, lábios, seu cheiro. Sentia-se completo, unido ao humano daquela forma. Já havia se deitado com outros antes, mas nunca sentira-se assim. Como se todo seu ser se completasse e se unisse ao outro, como estava ocorrendo entre ele e o japonês. Sentia que estavam perto, tanto que obrigou-se a abrir os olhos e ver-se através dos olhos de Heero, que no momento não passavam de duas pérolas negras encarando-o.

Quando finalmente o gozo se fez presente, ele entendeu e chorou como nunca fizera antes.

0..0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Duo acordou ainda dentro dos braços de Heero. Acariciou o braço do japonês ternamente, sentindo-se maravilhosamente feliz e seguro, como nunca. Olhou a lua lá fora e as lagrimas voltaram a preencher seus olhos. Silenciosamente pediu por apenas mais uma noite, apenas mais uma.

_"Por favor... eu não estou pronto para me separar dele." _

0..0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Heero acordou, espreguiçando-se na cama. Olhou para o lado notando que estava sozinho, e que uma rosa branca se encontrava descansado no lugar onde deveria estar Duo. Levou a rosa aos lábios, sentindo seu suave aroma. Procurou por algum bilhete, mas não encontrou nada, além do suave perfume de seu amante entre os lençóis. Levantou-se sentindo disposto como há muito tempo não se sentia. Decidiu-se por tomar um banho e preparar um café da manhã reforçado. Sabia que veria Duo em breve, e mal podia esperar para encontrá-lo novamente.

0..0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Duo olhou para a terra procurando esconder o rosto com suas asas negras. Não deveria ter vindo. Sabia que "_Ele"_ não mudaria sua decisão quanto a isso, como o mesmo dissera; já sabia que isso aconteceria, ainda assim não queria aceitar. Pela primeira vez desde a sua existência, questionava seu trabalho. Procurou enxugar as lágrimas que de nada adiantariam. Fechou os olhos apertados procurando ignorar o que já sabia que aconteceria agora. Tinha pouco tempo, bem menos do que gostaria, e não poderia perder tempo se lamentando.

Olhou para baixo se lançando no vento, deixando que suas asas o levassem ao encontro daquele que tinha seu coração. Em poucos segundos já se encontrava na porta da casa de Heero. Ajeitou o cabelo, tocando a campainha, não fazia muito tempo desde de que o deixara, no entanto no horário terrestre já era quase inicio de tarde, muito tempo perdido em sua opinião. Um sorriso se formou ao ver Heero quando o mesmo abriu a porta e estendeu a mão para que entrasse. Sentiu seu coração comprimir-se, mas procurou ignorar a dor jogando-se nos braços do humano. Viveria o tempo que lhe havia sido dado, seria grato e depois choraria sua solidão pela eternidade.

0..0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Bob estranhou o fato de Duo não ter aparecido ainda. Na verdade, estava com uma sensação estranha no peito, como se algo fosse acontecer. Sabia que Duo iria jantar com seu professor, o mesmo havia avisado que não apareceria, vindo apenas no dia seguinte. então Ficara esperando que o amigo aparecesse para lhe contar como havia sido o encontro, mas até agora nada. Uma batida na porta o fez voltar os olhos para seu pai que tinha o semblante estranho. Era estranho vê-lo ali. Sabia que ele tinha alguns documentos a assinar, como dissera a poucas horas. Mal ouviu o que ele disse, mas quando o sentiu abraçando-o, a verdade do que ele acabara de dizer penetrou em seus ouvidos. Tudo que podia imaginar era como a morte estaria se sentindo.

0..0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Duo observava a cerimônia de longe, incapaz de impedir-se de chorar. Sempre soubera que isso aconteceria, ainda assim quando o momento chegou não se viu pronto a desempenhar seu trabalho, mas obrigou-se a levar a alma de Heero até os portões do céu, afim de ter mais algum tempo com o outro, antes de nunca mais se verem.

Permanecêra ao lado do japonês quando a primeira dor se fez presente, e o abrigou em seus braços quando esta piorou tentando confortá-lo, quando tudo o que desejava era ocupar o lugar dele. Chamou a ambulância quando isso era a única coisa que lhe restava fazer. Acompanhou-o até o hospital. Segurara sua mão, quando inutilmente os médicos tentavam ressuscitá-lo, uma vez que alma já havia se desprendido do corpo.

Soluçou tentando inutilmente afastar as lágrimas que já embaçavam seus olhos. Levara a alma de Heero para a praia, tentando prolongar o ultimo momento. Tivera que explicar ao amado o havia acontecido e este, mesmo surpreso em saber que ele era a morte, lhe sorrira tranquilamente, dizendo que estava tudo bem, que não deveria se culpar por fazer seu trabalho.

Havia passado momentos maravilhosos com Heero e agora sentia um vazio sem tamanho dentro de seu peito. Olhou para o céu, notando o quão linda parecia aquela manhã de primavera, com os pássaros cantando alegremente, enchendo seu coração ainda mais de tristeza, ao imaginar que era o dia perfeito para um enterro. Abaixou a cabeça imaginando que tipo de sadismo "_Ele_" deveria sentir ao fazê-lo sofrer daquela forma. Fazendo-o encontrar sua metade para depois separá-la dele.

Bob olhou além do tumulo onde estava sendo sepultado seu professor àquela manhã. A escola havia providenciado o enterro e comunicado a todos sobre o falecimento inesperado de seu professor. Por isso todos os alunos da escola estavam presentes numa ultima homenagem. Pelo que Quatre dissera, Heero possuía um tumor e que era apenas uma questão de dias até que morresse, nunca imaginara que seu professor sempre tão dedicado estivesse morrendo. Ele sentiu o afago de seu pai, à medida em que o caixão descia e apertou a mão de Quatre que viera assim que soube.

Uma lágrima caiu de seu rosto, ao ver a morte ao longe. Duo havia passado a noite com ele. A morte havia chorado a noite inteira, antes de desaparecer; carregado de dor. E agora via que Duo continuava chorando. Queria ir para perto do amigo e abraçá-lo, mas não sabia o que poderia dizer para confortá-lo, apenas podia imaginar o quanto o mesmo havia sofrido ao levar a pessoa que amava para o paraíso, sem a esperança de nunca mais encontrá-lo.

0.0..0.0.00..0.0.0

Duo deixou-se cair no chão, ao ver o caixão baixar lentamente. Abriu suas asas, pronto a voar dali e desaparecer, pois não sabia se conseguiria continuar a realizar seu trabalho depois disso. Puxou suas asas, cobrindo o rosto e seu pranto sem notar o par de asas brancas que surgiram ao seu redor, como se fossem envolvê-lo. Apenas ouviu a voz suave e anasalada daquele que o fizera descobrir o que era amar e ser amado.

- Achou que ia se ver livre de mim?

Duo recolheu as asas e virou-se, encontrando Heero, vestindo vestes tão brancas quanto as asas que o envolviam. Começou a chorar copiosamente levantando-se e jogando-se nos braços do anjo de olhos azul cobalto que lhe sorria carinhosamente.

- Como?!!! Eu... o deixei nos portões do céu... você deveria ter entrado na fila para reencarnar... e não... estar aqui... como... como... um anjo...

Heero sorriu antes de afastar Duo e beijá-lo suavemente nos lábios trêmulos, impedindo-o de continuar falando. O que ele poderia dizer? Ele também imaginava que esse seria seu destino até ser levado à presença de Deus que lhe confiou outro destino; que permitiria que ele e Duo pudessem estar juntos. Não a todo o momento, mas em sua maioria, quando suas funções não os impedissem.

- Eu fui designado a ser o anjo da guarda de Bob, então acho que estamos fadados a nos ver regularmente.

- Anjo da guarda?

- Uhuuummm...

Duo sorriu diante da função de Heero, um posto tão nobre dentro da hierarquia celestial. Eram poucos os humanos que obtinham tal cargo após a passagem para a vida eterna, e Heero havia sido agraciado com tal honra. Isso apenas significava que ele havia tido uma vida digna durante sua estadia na terra.

- Você já está de serviço?

Heero balançou a cabeça diante da mudança e do tom malicioso de Duo. Envolveu a cintura da morte com carinho, antes de beijar o pescoço alvo e deslizar as mãos pelo quadril estreito.

- Estou, mas podemos conversar a sós, enquanto ele estiver ocupado.

Duo sorriu esfregando seu corpo contra o de Heero. Ambos voltaram seus olhos para Bob, acenando para o menino que lhes sorria.

Bob não poderia sentir-se mais feliz, ao ver seu professor ao lado de Duo. Acenou para eles, vendo-os desaparecer, pouco depois de ouvir seu amigo sussurrar-lhe que se veriam mais tarde.

_" Nos vemos mais tarde... beeeeeeeeeem mais tarde." _

Quatre sorriu ao ver a morte e o anjo juntos, sabia que não poderiam terminar de outra forma. Eram almas gêmeas. Apesar de naturezas diferentes, a essência de ambos se completava. Olhou para Trowa, sorrindo ao lembrar de que fôra Duo quem o ajudara a finalmente a ter seu sonho realizado. Em pouco mais de algumas semanas iria morar com Trowa e Bob e construiriam uma família juntos e seriam felizes, bem pelo menos até que a morte viesse buscá-los o que imaginava, iria demorar bastante, certo de que a morte estaria bem ocupada.

Owari

Terminei mais uma...Antes de mais nada informo que não tenciono parar de escrever e que tenho muitas fics paradas e sem atualização, mas como tive muitos problemas familiares entre outros não pude cumprir com meus planos pessoais de atualizar todas.

Então peço paciência a todos os leitores, pois as atualizações virão, mas no meu ritmo ok.

Agradecimentos a Dhandara pela revisão.

A toda a nação Yaoi e especialmente a mami Evil por me aturar.

Aguardo comentários.


End file.
